During the next granting period we will continue to screen the goat genomic library for additional clones carrying the globin genes. Restriction mapping and partial sequencing will be carried out to identify the particular gene that each of these clones carry. In addition, a search will be made for overlapping sequences so that we can establish the alpha and beta gene cluster. Extensive DNA sequencing will also be carried out in terms of identifying intervening sequences, and special attention will be paid to the 5' end which is likely to be involved in the differential expression of these genes.